


Skyping from home

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Skyping, distance relationship, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part four of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Cat is away for a business trip and misses her family. Skyping ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyping from home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the fourth part, still fluff! First angst will come in two days! As always, I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Still French, still possible mistakes. My apologies for them! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW!

Cat was staring at her computer screen, waiting for the green sign to appear above Kara's Skype pseudo. She was in France for a week, she had been invited to the fashion week and even though she would have loved to take her son and girlfriend with her, she needed someone to rule her empire during her absence and Carter had to go to school. So here she was, in her French palace on the Champs Elysées, alone and waiting for her family to greet her on Skype.

She was used to Skype with Carter whenever he was gone for a long vacation with his father or when Cat was on a business trip. But tonight was important, it was the first time that Kara and Carter were left alone for so long, first time that she was far away from her lover for so long.

The screen indicated that Kara was connected, she lost no time and called her right away, checking one last time that she was decent.  
When the camera turned on, she saw her two favourite faces in the world appear before her eyes.

"Hi Mom!"

Cat couldn't hold back her smile, her son was growing up but he was still so happy to see her, it warmed her heart.

"Good evening sweetheart. How is your week going?"

"Awesome! Kara is super-cool! She made pancakes yesterday and we ate pizza too! But she still force me to eat vegetables..."

He scrunched his nose, making Cat chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that she is not making you only junk food."

Kara was smiling, but not talking. She knew very well to let mother and son talk when they needed too. She would have Cat for herself later, so she just observed the exchange with adoring eyes. And Cat noticed it, she smiled fondly at her while Carter rambled about his last project in school and how Kara helped him on the artistic part and Alex on the scientific details. They talked for a long time, Cat listening, only asking a few question but letting her boy express himself and Kara laughing or explaining a point from times to times.  
Until Kara realized how late it was.

"Hey kiddo, it's late. I'm sorry but you should probably go to bed."

He pouted.

"But Karaaaa, I didn't talk to Mom in three days."

She smiled sadly at him.

"I know buddy, but you have an early start tomorrow and you have a presentation. You need to be at your best."

Cat watched them and decided to let Kara handle the situation.

"Okay Kara. But can we call her tomorrow too?"

He turned towards the computer screen, making puppy eyes at her mother.

"I'll have some time around seven am tomorrow, before my breakfast."

"Awesome! Good night mom, I love you!"

"I love you too, Carter."

He kissed Kara's cheek and walked out of the room, going into his room.  
Kara was staring at Cat through the screen with adoring eyes.

"Hey."

Cat smiled at her, suddenly needing to hold her girlfriend in her arms.

"How are you?"

"Fine, tired. How did you do to raise Carter while building CatCo? It's crazy..."

Cat chuckled lightly.

"I had years to practice and find a balance. You are new to all of this."

Kara seemed lost.

"Kara, listen to me. You are doing great. I'll be back soon."

Kara nodded but didn't say anything and Cat could see that something was off.

"Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry..."

Cat frowned. She had barely heard it.

"What happened?"

Kara looked panicked and was staring at her hands.

"It's just that I forgot to pick up Carter tonight... I... I was so caught up in keeping everything together until your return that I... And there was this alien that I had to fight tonight and I am so sorry..."

She had tears in her eyes, almost crying, and Cat couldn't be mad at her. She had forgot to pick Carter up before, even as a very good mother when you don't see the time fly you can make mistakes.

"He doesn't seem traumatized to me."

Kara finally looked at Cat.

"It's okay, darling. The school called you, right?"

"Yes they said that I was thirty minutes late and I just flew there as fast as I could."

"Then it's okay. I am not mad, Carter isn't either. So stop torturing yourself about it."

"But..."

"Keira, stop."

That made her stop immediately, and smile. She couldn't explain it but it made her feel strangely safe.

"Okay, I am sorry."

Cat smiled, proud of her girlfriend.

"So, how is Paris?"

They were back on the safe subject.

"Wonderful. But not so much fun without the both of you. I bought something for you, it's a surprise."

She could see Kara's eyes lights up.

"Really? What is it?"

Cat chuckled again.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

She could see Kara's eyebrows frown. She shook her head, looking at the smirk Cat was now wearing.

"All I can tell you is that Victoria's Secret's models will be put at shame when you'll be wearing it."

Kara blushed really hard, already imagining what Cat has bought her and felt suddenly very aroused.

"When are you coming home?"

"In two days."

She heard her groan and whisper.

"Too long."

She laughed quietly.

"Do you want to see what I bought for myself?"

Never ever in her life had Kara agreed to something that quickly. She asked Cat to wait until she moved the computer to their room, listening for any sign that Carter might still be awake. When she heard none, she asked Cat to show up.

Cat appeared on the screen, wearing a beautiful deep red floral lace garter slip. Her breast was shown off by the transparent fabric, and flat stomach beautifully painted with the lace. Her legs were so long that Kara didn't even know where they ended. The older blonde was biting her lower lips to contain a chuckle when she saw her girlfriend's jaw fall. She slowly turned around, showing her perfect back and ass to the camera and heard Kara gasp.  
When she was facing the camera again, Kara was flushed, breathing heavily and very aroused.

"You like it?"

The blonde nodded very slowly, still not sure that she could trust her voice to talk.

"Three days and you'll be allowed to take it off me."

Finally recovering, Kara smirked.

"I could just fly to Paris and take it off now. It would take me only a few minutes."

Cat smirked too.

"Oh but you have a son at home, you can't leave him alone."

She could hear her pout and smiled. She put her robe back on so Kara could think straight again.

"I miss you, Cat."

"I miss you too, darling."

They looked at each other, needing to kiss or hold their lover.

"Talk to you tomorrow?"

Cat nodded and smiled sadly.

"Until tomorrow, my love."

And they both laughed, because it was so cliché, and so ridiculous... After a few minutes they hang up, ready to go on with their day, still thinking about the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have half of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
